E se tudo fosse diferente?
by mathh.black
Summary: E se Voldemort tivesse sido morto apos completar Hogwarts? Todos que seriam mortos estao vivos... Harry é amigo de Rony e Hermione, mas naum conseguiu nem um pouco de atençaum de Gina... Os papeis se invertem, o rapaz tera de batalhar para conquistala.


**E se tudo fosse diferente?**

Trailer

**E se tudo tivesse sido diferente? Voldemort foi morto por Dumbledore dois anos depois de sair da escola, a única maldição que Dumbledore utilizou na vida.**

_"- Agora você não me escapa Tom. – falou Dumbledore, encurralando Voldemort no jardim da escola.- E a propósito, o que você veio fazer aqui?_

_- Não ouse me chamar pelo nome do meu pai trouxa novamente...e o que eu vim fazer aqui não é do seu interesse..._

_- Não? E eu que achava que eu era o diretor dessa escola TOM. – revidou Dumbledore sorrindo._

_- Sai da minha frente, seu velho. – qualquer um menos Dumbledore teria saído correndo dali, só com o desprezo e fúria que havia na voz de Voldemort. – AVADA KEDAVRA._

_- Protego. – revidou o diretor no mesmo instante,fazendo com que a maldição voltasse contra Tom._

_Uma nuvem cinza encobriu o local em que eles estavam,e os dois sumiram._

_Foi um duelo realmente espetacular, feitiços eram lançados para todos os lados, um mais forte que o outro, mas no final da batalha, um jato de luz verde atingiu um dos bruxos, este caiu no chão, entre as folhas e a lama, um fim totalmente deplorável para qualquer grande bruxo . _

_Após dois dias de desaparecimento, o diretor da escola de Hogwarts, aparece em um estado realmente lastimável,toda a roupa rasgada, sangue escorrendo dos grandes cortes, mas apesar de tudo ele estava vivo. Acabava naquele dia a lenda de Voldemort..._

_--------_

**Os pais de Harry não morreram e Harry é apenas um moreno comum na escola, ele se tornou amigo de Rony e Hermione, mas não ganhou nenhuma atenção da irmã de Rony: Gina.**

**Sirius não foi para a prisão, Snape nunca foi comensal da morte, mas acabou se tornando professor de poções em Hogwarts. Moody é professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas desde o primeiro ano de Harry na escola. **

**Agora Harry vive apenas uma vida de bruxo normal, sem nada de profecia, sem nenhuma horcrux, sem nada para se preocupar. E como um bruxo normal do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, ele está procurando uma namorada, e justo nesse ano Gina começa a namorar com outro garoto. Os papeis se invertem, Harry começa a sentir algo diferente por Gina, e ela não quer nem saber dele, Harry terá de batalhar para poder chamar a atenção da garota.**

**Felicidade:**

_- Parabéns Harry. – falaram Lily e James juntos, entregando um embrulho em forma de vassoura para o filho, eles queriam fazer uma festa perfeita para Harry, afinal só se faz 17 anos uma vez na vida._

_- Brigado pai, brigado mãe... não precisava... – falou Harry desembrulhando sua nova vassoura: uma Firebolt360 (nem havia chego às lojas ainda.)._

_- E tem mais coisa... pode entrar pessoal. – gritou James, feliz só de ver o sorriso na cara do filho, Harry era tão parecido com ele, "mas tem os olhos da mãe" lembrou fazendo uma careta._

_Nesse momento entraram: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks (que estava namorando com Lupin secretamente.), família Weasley, família Granger, e mais alguns aurores que trabalhavam junto com James no Ministério.._

**Decepção:**

_- Gina... vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo? – perguntou Harry, rezando para ela aceitar._

_- Para que Potter? Para você tentar dar em cima de mim de novo?_

_- Eu já pedi desculpa Gi..._

_- Pra você é Weasley,entendeu? W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, e não ouse me chamar de "gi" novamente. – Gina tava irritada demais para continuar ali encarando aquele moreno, aqueles olhos verdes, "Droga... eu to pensando nele agora." – E alem do mais eu to indo passear com o meu namorado._

_E assim ela saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória, deixando Harry ali, apenas olhando para a porta,com uma cara de abobado, esperando que ela voltasse e lhe desse um beijo, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele apenas murmurou um "ela fica tão bonita irritada", e se voltou para as escadas do dormitório masculino, mas uma idéia surgiu em sua mente..._

**Amizade:**

_- Cara... eu sei que você não vai gostar de eu pedir isso. – Harry se levantou da cama, e pegou os óculos do criado-mudo. _

_- O que que você quer Harry... – perguntou Rony, ainda babando no travesseiro. – Em pleno sábado de manhã?_

_- Bem... – o rapaz estufou o peito (provavelmente pensando que isto lhe daria mais coragem), enxugou o suor, que, em pleno inverno, foi causado pelo sonho que tivera a noite. - Eu acho que quero namorar com a sua irmã._

_- O QUE? – o ruivo saltou da cama, limpou a baba que tinha grudado em seu rosto, esfregou os olhos e começou a caminhar direto pra cima de Harry, "Como ele ousava ter tanta falta de respeito" pensava Rony, tendo mais do que certeza do que ia fazer._

_- Calma Rony, eu ..._

_Provavelmente o tanto de Firewhisk que Rony havia tomado na noite anterior influenciou na súbita atitude do ruivo, mas, era tarde demais pra Harry tentar se defender..._

**Magoa: **

_E lá estava ele, se agarrando com outra garota do sexto ano. "Por que eles não podiam fazer isso em outro lugar?" pensou a ruiva, espiando por cima do livro... _

_Tirando ela e os "amigos", não havia ninguém na sala comunal da grifinória, o fogo crepitava de maneira mais silenciosa, o vento não ousava passar pela janela, e o arrependimento de não ter ido a Hogsmeade começou tomar conta dela, "Por que eu tinha que ser tão boba, ao ponto de não ir a Hogsmeade só para não ver Harry?", e agora estava sendo praticamente obrigada a assistir aquele amasso, já que o seu corpo parecia não obedecer quando a garota mandava ele sair imediatamente dali. A sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para aqueles dois se agarrando, e por um segundo ela quase não resistiu a tentação de ir lá, separar os dois e dar um tapa na cara de Harry._

_- Por que você não foi a Hogsmeade Gina? – perguntou o moreno se separando da garota do sexto ano._

_- É Weasley pra você Potter... Weasley, será que essa cabeça excessivamente grande não tem nada dentro?_

_- Obrigado pelo seu grande elogio... ruiva. _

_A garota corou, não se soube se era raiva ou vergonha, pois Gina voltou para o tom de rosto normal e infelizmente, o que ocorreu depois disso não foi nada agradável para Harry, Gina não só jogou o pesado livro que estava lendo na cara do garoto, como partiu pra cima de Harry distribuindo tapas na cara do rapaz._

_- Gina... para... ta doendo... sério..._

_- Sai de cima dele garota... – ralhou Karen, a garota que Harry andava nos últimos... 15 minutos..._

_- Deixa ela Ka... ela vai..._

_- E agora você defende ela... inacreditável...você é um cafajeste mesmo... não tem noção de como eu estava com vontade de ir a Hogsmeade, mas você me convenceu a ficar, e agora fica defendendo essa aí, que só tem uniformes de segunda mão...pra mim chega to indo pra Hogsmeade. – a garota que possuía cabelos cor-de-mel, olhos castanhos claros, e um corpo invejado entre as meninas. Saiu pela porta da sala comunal, batendo-a na tentativa de descontar sua raiva, deixando Harry e Gina para trás._

_- Viu o que você fez? – Harry fingiu não ter ouvido a parte sobre os uniformes de Gina, fato que copiado pela ruiva._

_Ele segurou as mãos da "sua"ruiva, fazendo com que automaticamente os rostos ficassem extremamente próximos, muito mais do que o limite que Gina havia traçado para si mesma permitia._

_- Eu avisei para você me chamar de Weasley,Potter._

_O garoto por instante parecia que ia lançar uma azaração sobre Gina, seus olhos verdes que sempre estavam brilhantes, se tornaram verde escuro, sua expressão sempre contente sumiu, nada bom para Gina, nada bom mesmo... Mas para a surpresa da única filha dos Weasley, ele apenas a retirou de cima dele, e olhou pra ela com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos, virou de costas e falou:_

_- Pra mim chega tambem... Quando que você vai entender que... – a voz dele pareceu se perder no ar._

_Realmente magoado, Harry seguiu seu caminho para o dormitório, quando uma mão segurou o braço dele:_

_- Quando que eu vou perceber o que?_

------------------------

N/A Eu sei que ta uma porcaria esse trailer, mas não se preocupem a historia não vai ser igual ao trailer, em quesito qualidade.

Comentem, é claro, e me deem opiniões, eu adoro saber o que taum axando da fic.

Até o Capitulo um...

Apenas uma previa

Harry acorda para mais um dia na escola de Hogwarts, mas ao descer para sala comunal acaba sendo "atropelado"por uma garota... as confusões não param por ai, realmente foi um ótimo jeito de se começar o ano letivo.


End file.
